Luke Shepherd
Luke Shepherd (b. September 3, 2011) is a mutant with the power of superhuman speed. He is the oldest son of Speed and Hawkeye, and the oldest grandson of Mephisto, Vision, Scarlet Witch and Derek Bishop. He is a member of the Young X-Men. He is a jounin-level shinobi from Konohagakure, and is a member of Team ?. He is also a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Gaomon. Luke is a member of the Eisenhardt family and the Bishop family. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Supersonic Speed: Luke is superhumanly fast and his top speed is unknown, but he can exceed the speed of sound. *''Molecular Destabilization:'' He can also generate hyper-kinetic vibrations that accelerate the molecules in matter, causing any solid object he directs his vibrations at to explode. **''Intangibility:'' He also can use molecular destabilization to walk through solid objects. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' He probably has reflexes beyond the abilities of the finest athlete, because of his super-speed. *''Superhuman Agility:'' He probably has agility beyond the abilities of the finest athlete, because of his super- speed. *''Superhuman Durability:'' He can probably withstand intense friction and intense impacts considering how running at super-speed doesn't seem to cause him discomfort. *''Superhuman Strength:'' He probably possesses superhuman lower body strength allowing him to press 800 pounds to 1 ton with his lower body. Neon Manipulation: Abilities as a Ninja Powers as a Shinigami Shunpo Master: Luke is highly proficient in Shunpo, and has inherited his father's talent for it. He is easily one of the most proficient users of this skill in all of Soul Society. He actively uses his mastery of Shunpo techniques, and is highly proficient in evasion in close quarters, as well as from a distance, thus making hitting him almost impossible for all but the most advanced combatant. His movements are so fast that few would be likely to see an attack by him take place. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Luke is a master of swordsmanship, capable of flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort. Hakuda Master: Luke can take on average armed opponents and those many times his size easily. While fighting offensively, he has shown tremendous agility and dexterity, combining both sword and barehanded skills to simultaneously strike with his sword and kick opponents with great force. Kidō Practioner: Luke is proficient in the art of Kidō. Immense Spiritual Power: Luke possesses an enormous amount of spiritual pressure. Being a Visored, he possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. His Reiatsu is light blue. 'Abilities' Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: Luke carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows his Gaomon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Luke carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Freedom around his neck. This allows his Gaomon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: 'Transportations' Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Americans Category:Transians Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Eisenhardt family Category:Hozuki clan Category:Bishop family Category:Superspeed Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2011 Category:Virgo (sign) Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Pym family Category:Mephisto family Category:House of Cyclops Category:Photokinetics Category:Team John Members Category:Crest of Freedom Bearers Category:Shinigamis Category:19th Division Members Category:Shunpo Masters Category:Hakuda Masters